Invaders
Different games called Invaders are collected here. BRIDGE SOFTWARE INTERTON COMPUTER CONCEPTS Reviews Bridge Software Summary Your Computer Issue 11 Writer: Boris Allan One can also learn from the games we felt to be the least successful. Bridge Software's Vic Invaders, for example, at £6.50 is too easy, the invaders do not advance, there are no mystery ships, the base at the bottom zips along at rocket speed, and the invaders do not speed up when only a few remain. C+VG Issue 12 You won't need to be a king of the arcades to repel this squadron of Vic Invaders. The game is written in machine code and apparently has five skill levels — though I could discern no great difference between skill level one and five. The game gives you no mystery flying saucers to shoot at — thus ignoring the most enjoyable aspect of the arcade version of Space Invaders. It is also very easy to stay alive. All you have to do is keep the space bar depressed and a constant stream of missiles will cancel out the missiles of the advancing fleet. I almost managed to wipe out an entire fleet by keeping the space bar depressed without moving right or left. Another disappointing feature of this game is that you cannot fire and move your gun turret al the same time. This makes it impossible to zoom in and hit that last invader on the run with style. The game could also have been greatly improved if the high score display kept a running total of high scores, rather than giving every last score as the current high score, whether it was higher or not. The producers must have realised it was rather easy and give just one life, instead of the usual three. The missiles in this game also left a little to be desired — jerking skywards and pausing mid-screen for breath. Vic Invaders is available from Stockport based Bridge Software. It costs £6.90 and runs on the unexpanded VIC-20. *'Getting started - 8' *'Value - 2' *'Playability - 2' Interton Summary C+VG Issue 9 If you were under attack from the Interton alien invaders you would not have a lot to worry about. In this Interton VC4000 version of space invaders the creatures move so slowly that the game loses much of the addictive quality of the original. The rows of invaders are spaced wide apart and their firing rate is fairly slow. Sometimes the shots come in short, sharp bursts from the same alien making them easy to dodge. Instead of three shields your firing base can hide behind the Interton game has eight. Graphically the invaders are quite creative. A spaceship worth bonus points appears randomly across the top of the screen as in the original game. But it doesn't move at the speed of light and is fairly easy to shoot. Praise must go to the effort put into the packaging of the Interton games. Each one is beautifully presented in glossy professionally produced boxes. The cartridge costs £19.95. Computer Concepts Summary Your Computer Issue 12 Writer: Eric Deeson SPACE INVADERS seems to be a standard exercise for novice programmers — well here is yet another version from a new company in the field. The file-name, charmingly, is Invaers (sic) and it costs £7.50 with instructions. These instructions deal with saving high scores and redefining the invader characters. The review copy of the program over-ran the end of the tape. Category:VIC-20 Games Category:Bridge Software Category:Your Computer Reviews Category:Interton VC4000 Games Category:Interton Category:C+VG Reviews